


“You don’t need to protect me.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You don’t need to protect me.”

“Magnus come on.” Alec said closing the loft door with a soft click. Magnus on the other hand was throwing his coat into the lounge and making a bee line to the drink cart.  

“No you come on! You can’t do that!” he yelled downing a shot of whiskey. 

Alec sighed running his hand though his hair, “I wont let them speak to you like that. You’re my husband and they will show you some manner of respect.”

“You don’t need to protect me!” Magnus yelled, “Do you know how that makes me look? I’m the high warlock of Brooklyn, I don’t need a Shadowhunter to protect me.” he said turning back the cart and pouring a second drink. The loft fell into silence. Magnus sighed setting down his drink on the drink cart. 

“Alexan...” But Alec was gone, his shoes were left scattered by the front door and his coat was thrown onto the lounge. Magnus rubbed his forehead and sighed making his way towards their bedroom. He could hear the shower running as he slipped off his clothes and padded towards the bathroom. 

Alec was leaning against the wall letting the water run over his shoulders, the water mixing with the stray tears falling from his eyes. He hated fighting with Magnus and learnt early on in their relationship that walking away and letting Magnus cool off before they talked about the issue again was a sure way to end the fight without one of them sleeping on the lounge. But this fight was different, never had a fight with Magnus made him cry. The tears had gathered in his eyes as soon as Magnus had turned around to fix himself that second drink, his lip had started to quiver and he felt as if he had been punched. Leaving the room was all he could think about, so he retreated to the shower were the sound of the water could mask his sobs. A cold burst of air made him shiver as the shower door was slid open and two warm arms wrapped around his middle, fingers absently tracing the skin at his hips. 

Magnus lent forward and placed a kiss on the back of Alec shoulder blades, his tongue sneaking out to lick the water dripping down his husband’s back. 

“I’m sorry I shouted.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin. “I didn’t mean it”

Alec scoffed, moving his shoulder so Magnus would let go of him. 

“Yes you did. I know you did” He said moving past Magnus to leave the shower, but his husband’s arm grabbed him by the elbow. 

“Don’t walk away, talk to me” Magnus pleaded reaching up to run his thumb under Alec’s blood shot eyes. 

“I won’t let them talk to you like that. I won’t have those things being said in my institute.” Alec said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Magnus’s lips. 

“But you need to let me handle it on my own.”Magnus said and Alec answered with an eye roll, “No listen to me. When we are at the institute you are the head and I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, we can’t have this..us shine though in moments of diplomacy.”

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment weighing up his words, “I hate that word” he sighed turning to grab the shampoo. 

“I’m no stranger to the word faggot Alexander. I have been called it by far more uglier people then the ones today.” Magnus said leaning back to let the water soak his hair. 

“That’s not the point!” Alec said slamming down the shampoo bottle, “No one calls my husband that in my institute!” Magnus looks at his husband with a small smile. 

“and I thank you for that, but you have to let me fight my own battles. A warlock of my standing can’t been seen to hide behind his Shadowhunter husband. No matter how much he wants to at times” said Magnus as he leaned around Alec to grab the soap, but Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. 

“I love you.” he said quietly, then leaned down to crash his lips to Magnus’s. Magnus moaned reaching up to loop his arms around his Shadowhunters neck, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Alec’s neck. Alec was mumbling against his lips, “I love you....I love you”. 


End file.
